Zero to Hero
by NateluvsAngel
Summary: Louie is having a difficult time becoming a hero. Not to mention that his own companions make his time even more difficult. Many adventures along the way will prove how much of a dunce this warrior mage is. Warrior Mage? Yes you heard right...
1. Chapter 1

From Zero to Hero

Chapter 1: The Swashbuckler Zyrk

He was sitting in a tavern enjoying a drink when a group of men began creating a scene at a nearby table. They all rose from their seats as the larger man with long blue hair scolded them for talking bad about his current companions. "You only want me because of my status!"

Zyrk was a guard for the city under their guard force. He was off duty at the time and decided not to interfere with the squabble. Suddenly an explosion went off inside of the tavern as debris fell all over the place.

Zyrk was on the floor with a table on top of him and rose slowly noticing the group of men still lying there. Though he did take note that the tall blue haired man was no longer there. 'His status,' Zyrk thought to himself as it dawned to him who that guy was. That was the magician guild master's son, well adopted son, but non-the less he was expected to be very powerful.

Zyrk proceeded from the crumbled tavern and made his way to his horse. His issued sword, lance and shield were still in tact upon the horse. He hardly wore them, only when on duty since it was the uniform. But he never removed his rapier from his body under the armor.

He managed to catch word that this blue haired man called, Louie, was attempting to venture through the woods that no adventurer would dare venture through. He caught this word from the very source himself once he overheard Louie speaking in another tavern. Zyrk thought it would be wise to follow the inexperienced adventurer so he would not hurt himself, or get killed. After all, this was the magician guild master's son.

He prepared to meet with Louie though he watched him join three other females, one being Miss Melissa, a well known cleric. She was known to worship her God Mylee at the temple.

'I suppose I'm not needed after all,' he thought to himself as he started into the forest anyway. He had nothing else to do and wanted more adventure for himself and Louie and his companions did keep his interest. So he followed along with them as he noticed the large woman with red hair pausing and scanning the area as if she noticed he were there.

No sooner were Louie and his small rogue companion bickering about blowing a whistle. He blew it of course and suddenly a legion of phantoms appeared charging for them. Zyrk was in awe by the whole ordeal and raced to assist them in their struggle. Though the phantoms made sure he needn't pursue them as a good amount of them scrambled to deal with the lone warrior.

Zyrk withdrew his rapier in a flash and slashed the charging phantoms in vital areas. One by one they were falling around him as he remained motionless and counterattacked their every assault. The phantoms were obviously no match for people with combative skills and techniques. They were defeated as he then noticed Louie wrestling with a wild boar.

This boar was massive in size and yet his party stood by watching his struggle. He defeated the boar and kept it for a later dinner. So far they still had not noticed Zyrk, not even in the tussle with the phantoms as he remained a good ways behind.

This carried on until they were distracted by something else. A pursuit began and ended with Louie catching an elf. Zyrk had never seen an elf before and definitely watched more closely. The party followed the elf as he was paused by a group of elves with bows sighted on him and drawstrings pulled back anxious for release. This was when a few more elves leapt from the trees to confront him.

Zyrk cautiously placed his hand along the hilt of his rapier readying himself for the onslaught of arrows he was sure to encounter. "Do not attempt to resist, you are our prisoner until further notice. Put your hands up and comply or else." The elves warned him. Zyrk was no fool, he knew of their prowess with the bow and that he could have maybe deflected a few, or dodged a few, but they were precise with their aim. It would be suicide to attempt any struggle. So he did as they told him.

They threw him into a hut where he would wait for their judgment. That was when the four adventurers he followed were thrown in as well. "Oh my, are you hurt? How long have you been here?" Miss Melissa immediately rushed to his side with deep concern in her eyes.

"I'm fine, I just got here," Zyrk replied. "I saw you all in the forest and then was captured by those elves."

"You also helped us defeat some of those phantoms also, am I correct?" The large lady asked, obviously knowing the answer.

"Yes, you are," Zyrk answered truthfully, knowing that there was no point in lying to her.

"Huh," the rouge girl observed, "you were the one following us? What for huh? What do you want with us?"

"Nothing in particular," he replied, "I noticed the Carwe's adopted son amongst you and decided to be nosy. I stick my nose in adventures from time to time, though I'm a part time guard for the city." He pointed to the window where an elf was peering inside. Louie raced over to the bars talking with the elf as she explained that they were awaiting the elders decision. When she left, everyone began discussing what needed to be done.

Zyrk only sat against the wall watching Louie blow the whistle once more. It became clear to Zyrk what their plan was as he too rose to their aid. Once again they helped the elves battle the phantoms and were released for their conniving valor.

The elf named Clecia took them outside of her elven village and said her goodbyes as she raced back home. Louie turned to everyone stating that they all succeeded and that now it was time for him to make his wand. Zyrk decided to accompany them back to the village as they all introduced each other.

He discovered that the large muscular woman name was Genie and that the small female rouge was Merrill. He already knew Melissa from the temple of Mylee and Louie was the adopted son of Carwe, the master of the magician guild. "My name is Zyrk, perhaps we'll have the pleasure of working together in the future."

Genie looked him over as she smiled at his rapier. "Are you any good with that blade?"

"Heh," he smirked at her question, "perhaps you'd like to find out first hand one day." He finished as he made his way back in town.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Louie had a new wand from his father and raced to bother his friend, Ila, as he showed her his new wand. Ila shooed Louie along since she was busy with her magician studies. So Louie decided to show his companions his new wand instead. Even though his new wand looked exactly like the last wand he broke. It looked like a wooden club though the handle was a long thin stem.

He found Melissa with her three cleric apprentices as the other two companions soon made their way over to the group. They were discussing a ruin that they needed to venture so that Melissa's three apprentices could train themselves. Louie of course noticing that they were preparing to go on an adventure quickly arrived by their side. "Hey everybody, what are you all doing?" He asked.

"Oh nothing you need to concern yourself with," Melissa replied attempting to deter him from joining. "We're going to a ruin."

"Oh good, I'll come with you!" Louie said enthusiastically.

"You can't," Melissa hurried, "we have a warrior and your wand isn't created yet so we…"

"Oh yeah," Louie said pulling his wand from the loop on the back of his belt. "My wand was finished this morning. I had my old man make it for me as soon as possible so I could be ready for an adventure any minute. So I'm ready to go where we off to?"

Melissa let out a sigh as she accompanied her friends, Genie and Merrill, along with her three apprentices into the forest outside of town. "Just don't get in the way of our training." She warned him as they left Louie to pick up their belongings.

"Is that your hero Miss Melissa?" The apprentice with the red hair asked.

"He's…he's our baggage carrier!" Melissa replied as they continued on their quest.

The three girls turned to face Louie as they watched him carry all of their belongings. "Hm, he makes a good bag boy."

They continued through the forest until they finally reached the temple where the ruin was. Zombies began to spurt from ahead of them and were slowly on their way towards them. "Okay girls," Melissa began as she allowed the girls to take action.

As Melissa's apprentices huddled around her awaiting her decision, Louie raced ahead of them with his wand ready in his hand. "I'll handle them!" He said racing pass them and leaping into the air chanting words while his wand glowed a bright blue color. A blue lit circle appeared below the horde of zombies as energy erupted from beneath them. Louie landed pass them in a kneeling position with a smirk along his face.

Suddenly the zombies were walking out from the explosion making their way to the clerics. "You're a magician and you don't know to use holy magic against zombies?" Melissa said through frustrated lips. "This is against my will…okay girls remember to concentrate, you all can do it!" She finished as they all concentrated on their holy magic. Holy light spurted from them as their wind-like streaks raced through the zombies dissolving them.

"What's wrong with this bag carrier?" One of the three girls whispered amongst each other. "He's definitely confused of his duties!" Said another. Melissa then escorted her three apprentices into the ruin leaving Louie, Genie and Merrill outside waiting.

Naturally Louie couldn't wait too much longer, fearing that he may be missing out on much needed adventure. "Are you two just going to sit there and wait?" He asked Genie and Merrill as they indeed waited by a tree, relaxing in their own way.

"This adventure is training for Melissa's apprentices. You should not interfere in their training." Genie warned the ambitious Louie. Louie refused to wait and rushed inside of the ruin while Genie and Merrill rushed in after him, to prevent him from doing something stupid. Louie had caught up to Melissa and her three apprentices as they had just vanquished a few more zombies. Melissa looked at him with an annoying look but decided to say nothing as they continued forth.

They entered a large chamber as Louie stopped the party activating a spell. This caused his wand to glow, illuminating the entire chamber. "What did you just do?" Melissa asked.

"It was a spell to scan the area for traps." Louie replied putting his wand away.

"This area has already been explored," Melissa said annoyed. "There won't be any traps in here…" she let out a yell as she fell through a weak spot in the ground. "Melissa," Louie yelled after as he jumped in after her.

He hit the ground next to her, slowly rubbing his head as he examined the area. "No traps huh…" He said.

"That wasn't a trap, this ruin is old and the floor may have given out." She replied as they rose to their feet. The area was a long tunnel and was dark with gritty walls. No sooner when Louie lit the area with light from his wand, did zombies arrive before them. A horde of zombies blocked their only means for escape along the tunnel. Louie immediately dove in to fight the horde with his sword as he slashed away at the multitude of zombies until his sword broke in half. He lied there breathing hard as more zombies continued through the hall toward them.

"Oh Louie…" Melissa sighed as she cast more clerical prayer spells at the zombies. They were destroyed by her holy magic, though more were still coming through the hall. Melissa grew much too weak to continue using her holy magic as she was finally depleted. Louie tried fist fighting with the zombies next as he held his own for a bit, but in the end was still no match as he too was defeated as the zombies continued to kill them both.

Suddenly from behind the zombies came holy magic destroying the lot of them. "Come on you two, this way!" Melissa and Louie heard both Genie and Merrill shout as they appeared down the hall. They raced for them as they were rejoined with their friends and the three apprentices. The three young apprentices were still disappointed in Louie's actions as were the usual party as they made their way outside. As they began their march forth Louie had just realized that he was missing something.

"Oh no! Wait guys I left my wand in the ruin!" He shouted as he ran back inside the ruin. The three apprentices shook their heads in disbelief while Melissa muttered the same phrase she's said since she met Louie, "This is against my will!" Everyone agreed to leave him behind while they made their way back to town. Louie finally made it out of the ruin with his wand as he sat on a stump complaining to himself about his companions leaving him with all of their belongings also.


	3. Chapter 3: Challenge of a Valiant Knight

From Zero to Hero

Chapter 3: Challenge from a Valiant Knight

**Recap:** _Louie has begun his new lifestyle with new friends. Merril the thief, Genie the warrior, and Melissa the cleric. They have journeyed through the demon woods and fought many demons and escaped imprisonment from an elven village by calling upon the demons themselves. Then defeating the demons. _

_Next the group decided to help Melissa with her clerical pupils. After venturing through the ruins with his new wand, he may finally prove to be ready for more adventures._

Everyone in town seemed not able to resist their wandering eyes upon the elegant blonde haired knight as his horse strut into town. The knight took notice of a tavern while he was in Ohfern and stepped inside after posting his steed.

His wondering eyes seemed to take notice of a lovely lady with red hair that seemed to be shoulder length but had a long red ponytail as well. She sat with a large man with long blue hair. "Good morrow to you nobleman and fair maiden. I know you may find it difficult to resist my unbearable good looks, but I'm afraid you must for I already have a lady as I am her handsome champion. Would you two happen to know of Miss Melissa?"

Louie and Ila watched the knight stroke his hair not interested in what he had to say anymore until he mentioned Melissa's name. "Melissa? Sure we know her." Louie said nonchalantly.

"Wonderful, and would you mind leading me to her?" The knight asked politely.

"Certainly," Ila said as the three of them made their way to the Temple of Mylee. Genie and Merrill were already there with Melissa when Louie and Ila arrived.

"Hey Melissa!" Louie shouted to get her attention. Melissa turned away twitching as usual from her irritation with him. "We found a friend of yours," he continued when he neared her. The knight didn't wait for Melissa to answer Louie. He made his way through them quickly, kneeling before her and catching her hand in his.

"Oh Melissa, I am here, your champion. I've come to take you back to Ronliearth with me." He said with a grin.

"Conrad!" Melissa was surprised to see him there.

"Huh…you mean you know this clown?" Louie said surprised as well.

"Of course she knows me, and better than you think. After all I am her…fi…an…ce…" Conrad said slowly for them to understand.

"What he's your fiancé?" Merrill asked unbelievingly.

"This weirdo?" Genie added.

"YAY!" Ila cheered.

Louie simply laughed at the whole ordeal. Conrad nevertheless continued to assure Melissa that they would return to Ronliearth and wed. She on the other hand refused.

"Man she don't pull back punches," Louie said.

"I don't love you! I have no ties with my family and I'm not going to marry you."

"This isn't about the arrangement if that's what you think?" Conrad continued. "I truly love you and I've changed my ways. I'm a knight and I wish to be your valiant champion."

"Conrad…don't make me judge a book by it's cover," Melissa said breaking free of him. "Besides I already have a champion to be with so you can just go away!" Melissa walked over to Louie and hugged his arm. "This man is my champion!"

Conrad freaked out whining as Louie rubbed his head and shrugged. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that…"

"No you can't be serious! I mean come on take a look at me…look at me, I mean I'm so much better looking than he is that it's not even funny." Conrad flipped his hair with his hand. Louie faced began to steam. "And I'm rich, I have beautiful long legs and the tender heart of a poet!"

"Ok this guy is starting to get on my last nerves…" Louie whispered to Melissa.

"Quiet you aren't much better…" Melissa replied.

"I challenge you!" Everyone's face was in awe. "I'm challenging you to a duel magician." Conrad said pointing at Louie.

"Louie will accept your challenge Conrad!" Melissa volunteered him.

"Hey wait a minute…" Louie began.

"If you win I promise to give up my order and return with you," Melissa continued. "But if he wins I want you to never come near me again."

"Fine! I'll see you in a week!" Conrad bolted off away from them. The others simply watched where he was going.

"Oh he's walking now," Genie narrated. "Oh he's sees us watching and he's running again. No wait he's stopped again. He obviously doesn't know where he's going." They turned their attention away from Conrad and back to Melissa as Louie sighed.

"I don't know I you get me in this mess…" He looked down at her saddened face then shouted, "Well if it's a fight he wants, then it's a fight he'll get!"

Later that night, robbers had finished robbing a jewelry shop and were getting ready to bash the owner's head in. From the moonlit sky along the road came a noble steed bearing the knight Conrad upon it. "Unhand him fools!" Conrad ordered the thugs.

"You got a deathwish idiot?" One of the thugs said.

Conrad stepped down from his horse and withdrew his sword. "Come on…it's time that you and I dance together, shall I lead?" Conrad said with a smirk upon his face. Merrill took notice in the shadows as she posted upon a roof.

Melissa, Genie and Ila watched Louie train himself as they whispered amongst each other. "Just between you and me," Melissa began, "Louie can't possibly lose. I know Conrad and he's not getting any better…not even with seven days of training."

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" Merrill screamed as she entered that morning. "That crazy knight we just saw from yesterday…I just watched him take out four guys in a minute flat! I'd say he was about Genie's skill level and Louie doesn't stand a chance without the proper training."

Louie fell over from the news. He rose immediately after shouting, "then I'll need super training!"

"Then that's what we'll do," Genie agreed. She trained him her way as Louie whined and fell all over the place. "Come on, this is no time to be fooling around!" She shouted and put him through more extensive training. By the end of the week Louie was battered.

"Louie, I shouldn't have drug you into this. I'm going to stop this and call this whole thing off!" Melissa told him after watching him train so hard.

"No Melissa…this is my fight now. This is no longer about you." Louie interrupted. "Now my honor is on the line and I won't back down…not in front of everyone."

"That man's sword…" Ila softly spoke. She walked out of the training area they were in and left them all bewildered.

The day had finally come and the coliseum was full of the town viewing the match to come. Conrad stepped out of the gate as everyone cheered for him. Louie stepped out of the opposite side and received boo's from the crowd. "YOU SUCK!" He heard one of them yell.

"Oh man…and this is my hometown…" Louie moped.

"Go Loulou," he heard his aunt scream.

"Why she have to shout that?" Louie stepped closer to Conrad as the fight began.

"Come, it's time that you and I dance together." Conrad said with a smirk. He attacked fast as Louie barely managed to dodge the blow. He stumbled back with a cut across his arm.

Louie noticed that Conrad and his sword didn't seem united when he swung. Conrad came at him again just as fast though Louie slipped upon a pebble and falling to his butt just as the sword missed him and went over his head.

Ila returned in the coliseum with a sword with her. "Louie! Use this and saw let's dance in the darkness." She yelled as she tossed him the sword.

Louie grabbed the sword and screamed back, "how can you ask me to say something so stupid?" Conrad struck again as Louie barely dodged but blocked with his new sword. He thought of what Conrad said at the beginning of the duel when he noticed the glow of both their jewels from their swords. "Oh I get it…hey Conrad! Let's dance in the darkness!" The sword flew out of Louie's grip and fought on it's own with Conrad's.

"Hey no fair, the porter's cheating!" Yelled one of the three cleric apprentices.

"He's the one that's been cheating!" Louie yelled back as Conrad too lost his grip and both swords fought amongst each other.

Zyrk the swashbuckler was intrigued at first but then was disappointed to have wasted his time on a phony match. "Dancing swords huh…" he shook his head and rose to leave.

Louie grabbed Conrad and smiled, "now how bout a real match?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just a beautiful man with long legs…" Conrad yelped as Louie grabbed him. "Please don't hurt me!" Louie smiled and tossed him through the air as Conrad fell out of his armor.

He was a frail man with no muscles at all. The crowd laughed and called him puny and scrawny. "Mommy!" Conrad yelped as he ran out of the coliseum. The crowd cheered for Louie as all finally seemed to go right for Louie…at least for one day…


	4. Chapter 4: Mylee Festival

Zero to Hero

Chapter 4: The Mylee Festival

**Recap:** _Conrad, a knight from Ronliearth, ventured to Ohfern to reclaim his fiancé Melissa. Though he challenges Louie to a duel after discovering that Louie was Melissa's champion. After a much-anticipated battle, Louie is victorious and proves the knight to be a fraud._

After dealing with many adventures with his companions, Louie found his consequences waiting for him inside his room in the academy. Mounds and mounds of homework assignments were past due and Master Faultess only gave Louie five days to complete them all. Including another assignment he added on at the last minute.

Ila helped Louie for the first night, though he was on his own with the few assignments remaining as well as the project he just received. Louie worked day and night in his studies attempting to make up for lost time. Upon the fifth day, master Faultess discovered that Louie had completed all of his assignments as well as the project, which was a mechanical orb. Louie raced from the room quickly leaving Faultess amazed. He burst through Ila's room shouting incomplete sentences, "Ila, you…me…festival!"

"Ew Louie, could you at least wash up or something?" Ila yelped seeing his gruff appearance from her door.

After a moment of cleansing, Ila hung to Louie's arm as they walked the streets of Ohfern where vendors lined the area. The festival had begun and Louie explained it all happily to Ila. Soon they found Melissa at her stand along with her three cleric pupils. "Hey, Melissa!" Louie yelped as she turned toward him embarrassed.

There he socialized with her as the pupils plotted with each other. "Look at him acting so casual with Miss Melissa." The blue haired pupil said.

"She's just too nice, I bet he forced his way onto them and Miss Melissa was too nice to say no." Spoke the blonde haired pupil.

"That dumb porter doesn't know his place, and it's time somebody put him in it! Looks like it's up to us girls. If he messes up big time in front of Miss Melissa, he'll think twice before ever coming around!" Spoke the red haired pupil.

As Louie was almost off to roam the neighborhood once more, the red haired cleric approached him with a bag of cookies. "Hi Mr. Porter, try some of these. They're Mylee's cookies."

"Wow, thanks!" Louie said taking the bag. "Free cookies…"

Suddenly Merrill spotted Louie calling him over. Louie greeted her and waved Melissa bye as he walked over to Merrill's stand. "What are you selling over here Merrill?"

"Bear meat!" She replied, "They're really good but no one seems to want to buy them from me."

Louie noticed the price of each, "Um…Merrill, don't you think the prices too high?"

"Of course not! So you just gonna leave me on my own knowing I'm struggling to get back on my feet? Buy one already would ya?"

"I'm not really that hungry Merrill, besides…" he showed her the bag of cookies. "I got these for free!" Merrill looked at his bag and snatched it from his hands and shoved them all in her mouth. "Fine Merrill…" Louie purchased her bear meat for both him and Ila as the continued on their way.

"Thanks Louie!" Merrill said with a sly snicker across her face. Soon her stomach grew extremely queasy as she held onto it with an awkward expression on her face. Soon gas escaped from her behind as she held onto her butt racing for the bathroom. The three pupils were saddened their plan had back-fired, though they didn't seem willing to give up.

Louie came across Genie sipping from her mug as she sat by a table. He decided to socialize with as well while Ila was by another stand getting something. Soon in the midst of their conversation, he fell asleep as his head made its way comfortable between Genie's breasts. She looked down amazed then side kicked him extremely hard as Louie fell upon the floor.

The three pupils had pan of green liquid of some sort ready to fall upon Louie's head though when they dropped it, it hit Genie upon the head instead. Ila returned to Louie on the ground, "Aw…sleeping already?"

"No time for sleep!" Louie shouted as he continued forward with Ila. Louie then found himself approaching his Aunt Jennie and spoke to her as well as she gave him insight that they received some help from the magician's guild for the Palace of Ordeals.

Jennie spotted Melissa and grabbed her for Louie as she asked Melissa to escort Louie inside. Melissa couldn't refuse since she was the tour guide for the Palace of Ordeals. She lead Louie and Ila toward the temple.

Melissa approached the stand as Isabella, Melissa's rival, allowed them entrance. Isabella stared at Louie up and down as they passed through. Soon she spotted the three pupils trailing along and looked at them in confusion.

Melissa told them about the past of Jennie and Carlwes as they were a part of an historic event. She approached another statue as the man with a sword leapt out at them frightening the two girls, then returned to where he jumped from. Louie smiled, "Now that's entertainment!" He said and received stern looks from both girls.

Louie continued forth as Ila was snagged by a rope and taken into the air. Melissa fell through a hole just as one of her pupils tried to warn her not to stand there. After fixing their problems the three girls kneeled before Melissa as she scolded them. "Aw don't be so hard on them. This is the Palace of Ordeals, it's suppose to be about hardships." He interfered as Melissa walked away.

They came upon a dragon in the exhibit as they watched the dragon suddenly come to life. The dragon fell over and shot fire all over, burning the temple. Others from outside could see the smoke coming from the temple as the others inside ran out. Louie commanded the girls to run as he stood in front of the dragon. "Louie come on!" Ila shouted to him.

"No way, I can't leave things like this!" He said. From his words Melissa seemed enthralled by him but followed the others out. Louie, no longer noticing them, leapt forth upon the dragon's limbs and making his way to its head. Louie leapt into the air and came down upon the dragon's head smashing his fist into it and bringing the dragon down. He backed away knowing now he needed to put the fire out as is wand shimmered blue though he activated the wrong spell and blew the dragon to bits as well as the top off of the temple.

When the others returned inside they saw Louie passed out but the dragon and fire was clear. Melissa smiled as she finally confessed to everyone that Louie was her champion. Isabella looked at her stunned as she felt a bit of jealousy within her. Her pupils looked amazed as well as they were embarrassed that the porter they knew was actually Melissa's valiant champion.

Soon master Faultess jumped from the platform waking Louie up and showing him that it was Louie's fault for the dragon's malfunction in the first place. He held the mechanical orb in his face as Louie was once again known as the screw up, but now Melissa was angered that everyone knew he was her champion and stormed off being ridiculed by her rival.

All ended back to normal though Merrill seemed to be not able to separate herself from the toilet the entire time!


End file.
